Mandaryn (Ziemia-616)
# Mandaryn -''' jeden z głównych wrogów Iron Mana. Posiadł swoją nadprzyrodzoną moc dzięki zgłębieniu wiedzy mieszkańców z planety '''Maklu-4. Dotarł do tej wiedzy znajdując rozbity statek Axonn-Karra. W statku tym znalazł też dziesięć pierścieni, których nauczył się używać i które również zapewniły mu nadludzkie moce. Jednym z najgroźniejszych wynalazków Mandaryna był gigantyczny pojazd latający w kształcie smoka. Świetnie uzbrojony i wytrzymały, został zniszczony dopiero przez połączone siły Avengers. Galeria Plik:Mandarin.jpg Plik:Iron-man-3-new-posters-featuring-the-mandarin.jpg Rings2.png|Mandaryn w komiksie Ring.png|Mandaryn używa promienia uderzającego Mandaryn.PNG Mandaryn 2.PNG Mandaryn 3.PNG|Mandaryn w serialu "Iron Man Obrońca Dobra" Mandaryn 5.PNG|Mandaryn jako figurka kolekcjonerska 2039 2-1-.jpg|Mandaryn w serialu "Iron Man: Armored Adventures" Comics_the_mandarin.jpg Iron vs Mandaryn.jpeg Portal-Mandarin-IM3.JPG.jpg|Fałszywy Mandaryn w filmie Iron Man 3 Zdolności Swoją moc zawdzięcza magicznym pierścieniom Zingh Yin, dzięki którym może miotać potężnymi ładunkami energii, każdy pierścień służy do czegoś innego. Po za tym zna ogólnie chińskie sztuki walki. Pierścienie centruj Prawa ręka: * Mały palec- "Czarne światło"- tworzy strumień ciemności, który tłumi wszelkie naturalne światło. * Serdeczny palec- "Promień zniszczenia"- rozbija cel na atomy. * Środkowy palec- "Promień wiru"- jest w stanie utworzyć miniaturowe trąby powietrzne. * Wskazujący palec- "Promień uderzający"- powala ogłuszającą siłą. * Kciuk- "Zmieniacz materii"- pozwala przestawiać atomy. Lewa ręka: * Mały palec- "Lodowy podmuch"- struga zimna, mrozi wszystko na swojej drodze. * Serdeczny palec- "Wzmagacz myśli"- pozwala Mandarynowi kontrolować ludzkie umysły. * Środkowy palec- "Elektrocios"- poraża prądem o wysokim napięciu. * Wskazujący palec- "Płomienny podmuch"- struga ciepła, podpala wszystko, czego dosięgnie. * Kciuk- "Białe światło"- silna wiązka laserowa. Historia Ziemia-616 Mandaryn przed laty był wysokim chińskim urzędnikiem. Pewnego dnia wyprawił się do miejsca zwanego Doliną Duchów i odkrył tam wrak pozaziemskiego statku. Wewnątrz znalazł szkielet kosmity o kształtach przypominających smoka oraz dziesięć magicznych pierścieni, które służyły prawdopodobnie jako napęd pojazdu. Mandaryn spędził kilka kolejnych lat na badaniach statku, próbując zrozumieć działanie ukrytych w nim, skomplikowanych urządzeń. Mandaryn uznał, że potęgę pierścieni może wykorzystać do panowania nad światem. Jeden z jego pierwszych planów zdobycia władzy zakładał między innymi uszkodzenie chińskiego systemu obrony rakietowej, zbudowanego przez Stark Inernational. Iron Man ruszył do Chin i udaremnił intrygę Mandaryna. Wtedy właśnie stali się zaciętymi wrogami. Niegdyś Mandaryn zdołał zapanować nad straszliwym smokiem o imieniu Fin Fang Foom. Bestia była w rzeczywistości pilotem rozbitego kosmolotu, tego, w którym Mandaryn znalazł swoje pierścienie. Media Film * Mandaryn wystąpił (nieosobiście) w One-Shot'cie jako dodatek do Thor: Mroczny świat na Blue-ray pt. "All hail the king". * W filmie Iron Man 3 Mandaryn wystąpił jako pośrednik w audycjach telewizyjnych do prezydenta. Mandarynem jako symbolem był wtedy Aldrich Killan. * Shang-Chi: Legend of the Ten Rings (prawdopodobnie) Seriale * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Iron Man: Obrońca dobra Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki * W Iron Man (film) podczas walki z Iron Mongerem w mieście można zauważyć billboard z Fin Fang Foomem, czyli właścicielem statku kosmicznego w którym Mandaryn znalazł pierścienie. * Istnieje pierścień Zingh Yin, który wzmacnia moce pozostałych dziesięciu pierścieni. * Mandaryn ma syna o imieniu Temugin. * Ciotka Mandaryna, jak i on sam twierdziła, że ich rodzina wywodzi się od Czyngis-chana. Zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone, gdy jego syn Temugin został wybrany przez Mr. Lao na dziedzica Jimmy'ego Woo. * Pewnego razu, gdy Mandaryn rozmawiał przez telefon, druga osoba przy telefonie nazwała go Khanem. Być może to jego prawdziwe imię. * Podczas eventu "Secret Wars" z 2016 roku, Mandaryn był wiele razy wspominany jednakże nie wiemy czy udało mu się przeżyć przed eventem. * W niektórych filmach rysunkowych Mandaryn jest zabawnie przedstawiany z margaryną. * Istnieje domysł że on się nazywa Trevor * Podobno ma się pojawić w Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Avatars Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Azjaci Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:Wrogowie Iron Mana Kategoria:Chińczycy Kategoria:The Hand Kategoria:Wrogowie Avengers Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Stan Lee/Twórca Kategoria:Don Heck/Twórca Kategoria:1964 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Czarny charakter